Ramasser les cendres
by Dagron
Summary: Une petite histoire centrée sur Mitsuhiko et Aï, se passant plusieurs années après les évènements du manga. "Le professeur Agasa et sa femme sont partis voir une exposition, et Aï m'a invité pour passer l'après-midi en sa compagnie."
1. Prologue

_Une petite histoire centrée sur Mitsuhiko et Aï, se passant plusieurs années après les évènements du manga..._

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

Vingt-six ans, cela se fête! Pour l'anniversaire de Shinichi Kudo, Ran et d'autres se sont démenés dans l'espoir de lui organiser une grande fête surprise. Mais évidemment, surprendre le Sherlock Holmes contemporain relèverait de l'exploit, et l'intéressé a vite fait comprendre son souhait d'une célébration humble en comité restreint. Apparemment, il a toujours été ainsi, allant même jusqu'à lui-même oublier son anniversaire le jour J.

Sa femme, Ran, nous raconte tout cela tandis que nous l'aidons à la cuisine... Enfin, par nous je veux dire que Ayumi, Ai et Genta (qui n'était pas fils de restaurateur pour rien), l'aident avec la nourriture tandis que moi je m'occupe de distraire leur jeune fils d'un an. Cela ne me gêne pas de m'occuper de Akio, même s'il s'avère être bigrement curieux et énergique, mais du coup, j'ai du mal à entendre la moitié des anecdotes que nous raconte notre hôte, sa voix noyée par les balbutiements du petit homme devant moi.

Je l'envie un peu, ce jeune Kudo, d'avoir toute sa vie devant lui et pas d'autre souci que son prochain repas. A seize ans, la vie perd en simplicité, avec les années lycée qui commencent, l'ombre de la vie active qui plane, et ce mystère insoluble qui porte l'appellation illusoire "les filles". Je soupire en reposant le verre que le petit curieux avait chipé hors de sa portée, et profite du fait qu'il soit distrait (probablement entrain de considérer les possibilités à sa portée pour reprendre ce verre) pour regarder le mystère qui m'intéresse moi. Aï Haibara.

Cela fait huit ans que je la connais. Huit ans était aussi l'âge qu'elle avait lorsque l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois. Moi, j'étais un garçon naïf et peureux, elle? Elle était comme elle est maintenant encore, discrète mais sans détours, belle et intelligente. Elle n'a pas changé, si ce n'est qu'elle s'est encore embellie. Elle semble heureuse, bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était au début, mais je ne peux m'empêcher, dans des moments comme ceux ci, où je la vois, le regard perdu dans le vague, de lire dans son regard une pointe de regret. Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi, mais ce n'est qu'en mentionnant cela au professeur, une nuit où il avait accepté de m'aider sur un projet scolaire, que j'ai pu découvrir la réponse la plus probable.

Aï avait eue une sœur. On le savait tous dans notre groupe, mais on ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé ce qu'elle était devenue, ni pourquoi elle devait rester chez le professeur si ce n'était pas son père. Quand le sujet était abordé, elle avait toujours essayé de détourner la question, faire mine d'avoir oublié ou d'être distraite par autre chose. Le professeur Agasa de même, mais cette nuit là, il a fini par me le dire. Les parents et la sœur d'Aï étaient morts. Les premiers depuis bien longtemps, mais sa sœur... Sa sœur cela avait été encore tout récent lorsqu'elle s'était installée chez lui. Ayant moi-même une sœur, je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer de m'imaginer une vie sans elle. Asami est bien bornée, taquine, souvent agaçante, mais aussi toujours enjouée et heureuse. Elle est peut-être de plusieurs années mon aînée mais... Une vie sans Asami serait une vie bien morne. Déjà rien qu'en la voyant quitter la maison pour ses études m'a laissé un petit pincement au cœur, alors la voir nous quitter définitivement? Non. Je ne veux pas m'imaginer cela. Je ne peux m'imaginer ce que cela a du être pour Aï. Je ne peux qu'espérer que, dans notre naïveté d'enfant, l'on n'ait pas remué le couteau dans la plaie, que l'on ait pu l'aider à traverser ce temps difficile.

Ce serait donc à sa sœur que penserait Aï, à chaque fois que son regard se ternit? Ou à ses parents, qu'elle n'a, semble-t-il, jamais pu connaître? Cela expliquerait peut-être la fréquence de sa mélancolie lorsque l'on mentionnait Ran et Shinichi... Ran que nous considérions tous comme une grande soeur, Shinichi qui en était l'époux et, plus récemment, un père. Oui, des fois Ayumi, Genta et moi avions bien eu l'impression que Shinichi veillait sur nous bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre. Lorsque nous en avions fait la remarque à Aï, elle avait eu son regard triste et un sourire, disant simplement que oui, nous semblions tous très cher à Shinichi Kudo.

Elle remarque enfin mon regard posé sur elle. Sa mélancolie s'envole pour être remplacée par un sourire chaleureux qu'elle m'envoie. Je sens mon estomac qui se noue en moi, tandis que je lui rends un sourire loin d'être aussi confiant que je l'aurai aimé. Ce soir, je dois lui dire. Ce soir je ferais le premier pas. Je ne me défilerai pas. Je reste, un instant encore, subjugué par son visage tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Ses yeux regardent maintenant derrière moi et je me retourne au son de son exclamation. Akio a réussi à trouver moyen de reprendre le verre, envoyant ce dernier accidentellement au sol, où, inéluctablement, il se fracasse. Je pousse un soupir, tandis qu'Akio fais usage de ses poumons pour exprimer son désarroi. Fini la contemplation et retour au travail!

* * *

Ce fut avec joie qu'une fois le petit Akio couché (si habilement) par sa mère et le dîner servi par nous mêmes, que la fête pu commencer. Amusé par notre enthousiasme, Shinichi nous fis la bonne grâce de ne dire "je le savais" qu'un nombre limité de fois, son injonction pour un comité restreint ne nous ayant pas totalement dépourvu d'occasion pour le surprendre malgré tout. La mère de Shinichi, madame Yukiko, nous fait l'honneur de chanter une chanson spécialement pour l'occasion, bien au désarroi de son fils. Ce dernier se trouve d'ailleurs rapidement en plein débat avec son père, monsieur Yusaku, et Heiji Hattori, un détective et ami d'Osaka qui a insisté pour venir, surprise partie ou pas. Genta et le professeur Agasa comptent bien profiter de la nourriture, malgré le sourcil levé que leur renvoi l'objet de mes intentions. Aï et Fusae, l'épouse du professeur, complimentent Yukiko pour sa chanson, tandis qu'Ayumi, Ran et une fille avec une queue de cheval, Kazuha je crois, semblent plongées dans des discussions sur la cuisine, dans laquelle Genta parvient à s'immiscer entre deux grandes bouchées. Je souris, faisant de mon mieux pour suivre la conversation de l'homme du jour avec le romancier, tout en parlant de choses et autres avec le professeur. Je suis heureux, mais comme souvent dans ce genre de situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'est devenu un petit garçon brillant... Celui qui serait probablement assis à cette même table avec nous, si seulement ses parents n'avaient pas décidé de l'emmener vivre aussi loin.

Oh je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Notre groupe était peut-être bien soudé à l'époque, mais il ne l'est pas toujours resté depuis. Genta a bien passé deux ans et demi sans nous adresser la parole à Aï et moi-même, et il eut un temps où Ayumi s'était refusée d'avoir quoique ce soit à voir avec une enquête criminelle ou non. Quant à moi, j'ai honte de me rappeler les mois durant lesquels je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre à jouer au technicien informatique. De tout le groupe, il n'y a qu'Aï qui n'ait jamais voulu en menacer l'intégrité. Malgré chacune de nos ambitions infantiles, de nos trahisons, elle ne nous a jamais tourné le dos. Même si ses remarques cassantes nous faisaient parfois mal, cela nous faisait toujours plaisir de la voir sourire parmi nous, d'écouter ses conseils. On ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable si jamais on la laissait de côté, par accident ou intention. Elle était si discrète et pourtant si essentielle à notre groupe. Est-ce que cela aurait été différent si Conan Edogawa était resté?

Je me souviens que peu de temps après son départ, Aï était tombée malade. Était-ce son départ qui l'avait provoqué? Nul ne sait. Je sais juste qu'à l'époque, nous nous sentions bien abandonnés. Genta aurait eu du mal à l'avouer alors, mais Conan avait été le cerveau de notre groupe. Sans lui, on hésitait à se lancer dans des investigations, la peur rentrant en conflit avec la pensée si persistante "qu'aurait fait Conan à notre place?" Si Aï n'était pas restée, les detective boys se seraient probablement retrouvés à ne rechercher que des chats perdus.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve à ne plus penser à des "et si?" mais à notre bonne fortune. Aï est encore avec nous. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, à l'époque, nous avions été persuadés qu'avec Conan parti, elle allait partir aussi. Mais, malgré sa grippe (enfin je crois que c'était une grippe?) et son air déprimé, elle était restée.

C'était donc le cœur heureux que, voyant l'exemple de Kudo senior invitant sa femme à danser, j'en fais de même pour Aï. Elle a un sourire amusé en me voyant lui tendre ma main, mais elle ne refuse point, et se lève gracieusement de son siège auprès de madame Fusae pour accepter en bonne et due forme. La chanson n'a rien de spécial, et mes pas sont maladroits, mais je vois bien que cela ne la gêne pas. Je suis aux anges. Je n'avais donc bel et bien pas rêvé la semaine passée. Nous sortons ensembles.

Bien entendu, une fois notre danse finie, Genta ne se prive pas de me rappeler qu'il en est bien conscient aussi, au bonheur des autres, qui trouvent ma soudaine timidité toute aussi amusante. Elle sourit encore.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre Un**

* * *

Cela fait maintenant six mois que nous sortons ensemble, Aï et moi, et les sentiments que m'inspirent son sourire n'ont pas changés. Mon amour pour elle a évolué par contre. Je ne suis plus le compagnon timide qui hésite, trébuche, lui dit n'importe quoi pour décrocher une vision de bonheur. Maintenant je suis à la fois son protecteur, son chevalier servant et son appui. Je me sens fort, car je me dois de l'être, pour elle. Je suis à l'écoute du moindre de ses désirs, car c'est son bonheur qui maintenant fait le mien. Je suis là quand elle a besoin de moi, car elle est toujours là pour moi, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

Quand je lui parle en ces mots de ma passion pour elle, Aï sourit, parfois elle rit. Elle me dit que je suis un romantique éperdu, qu'elle a du mal à voir les choses sous le même angle que moi. Parfois son regard s'assombrit un peu, et, remarquant le doute et la crainte que cela éveille en moi, elle me prend la main, me tire vers elle et me souffle à l'oreille des paroles bien douces.

C'est bien pour cela qu'elle m'aime. Je suis l'optimisme qui contre son pessimisme, la chaleur qui lui redonne vie. Si je désire être pour elle toutes ces choses dont je lui parle, alors je le suis, et Aï en est bien gré. S'il y a une pensée romantique qu'elle veut bien m'avouer entretenir, c'est celle qui lui dicte que je suis sa lumière, sa luciole... Une luciole qu'elle se doit de protéger à son tour.

Tant de mots que je ne peux oublier, que je garde précieusement dans le cœur... Tout comme la chaleur de ses mains dans les miens, la caresse de ses cheveux sur ma nuque, ou encore les silences complices que l'on partage lorsqu'on est seuls.

Seuls comme maintenant, chez elle. Le professeur Agasa et sa femme sont partis voir une exposition, et Aï m'a invité pour passer l'après-midi en sa compagnie. On s'installe devant la télévision et je sors de ma sacoche un jeu de courses dont j'ai récemment fait l'acquisition. D'habitude, elle se contente de me regarder jouer tandis que l'on parle de choses et autres, mais aujourd'hui, elle tente. Ah, quel bonheur, je me suis donc bien rappelé du type de jeu qu'elle aime jouer.

Le jeu commence, on fait quelques duels, puis je me souviens pourquoi nous, les Detective Boys, on s'était mit à éviter les jeux de courses. J'abandonne en lui disant qu'elle est libre de déverrouiller le contenu du jeu en solo sous mes yeux.

Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as battu Genta à plates coutures au jeu de course du professeur? Je lui demande.

Aï acquiesce. Elle se souvient aussi de comment Genta n'a plus supporté l'idée de jouer contre elle à ce jeu pendant des mois après. D'ailleurs, comment cela se passe-t-il pour Genta avec ses cours de cuisine? Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'était embrouillé avec son tuteur au sujet de la cuisson de son plat favori, n'est ce pas?

La discussion continue ainsi pendant un moment, elle jouant tandis que je me tiens à son côté, mes doigts posés près de sa cuisse. L'envie me démange de l'enserrer dans mes bras, de lui tenir l'épaule opposée dans ma main, mais je me retiens. Aï a toujours été assez susceptible niveau proximité. On a beau sortir ensemble, elle ne m'a que très rarement encouragé à la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser... Et en pensant au baiser...

Oui, j'ai entendu la dernière. Qu'Ayumi ne sortait plus avec le jeune homme de son cours de danse? Oui. Oui...

Discuter de la vie amoureuse d'Ayumi ne m'aide pas à oublier le fait qu'Aï et moi, on... On ne s'est jamais vraiment embrassé. Un baiser sur la joue, oui, la bouche qui frôle le front, oui, et les lèvres qui se frôlent par occasion, oui, mais un vrai baiser? Jamais.

Je n'aime pas où me mène ce train de pensée. Il me rappelle à quel point encore je suis craintif, douteux de la durée de mon... De notre bonheur. Caché sous mon romantisme et mon optimisme se trouve un pessimiste qui n'arrête pas d'énumérer des "et si?" cauchemardeux.

Aï m'aime-t-elle vraiment? Ne fait-elle que jouer avec mes sentiments comme elle l'a si souvent fait par le passé avec ses commentaires équivoques? Elle qui est si mystérieuse, encore et toujours, me cacherait-elle quelque chose? Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas que je la touche? On sort ensemble, non? Non?

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le pessimiste se complait à jouer au mauvais détective. Il me présente tour à tour des souvenirs et des exemples qu'il a pris grand soin de choisir pour étayer ses théories loufoques de façon à ce qu'elles se prennent pour science.

Mais non. C'est du passé tout ça. Chacun des exemples que me présente mon éternel pessimiste n'est qu'une relique datant d'avant que notre relation ne se concrétise. Je me secoue la tête, contrant mentalement chaque exemple par un autre montrant la dévotion qu'Aï m'a témoigné, cette même dévotion que je lui dois en retour.

Finalement je me suis assez vidé la tête pour me concentrer sur les prouesses ludiques de ma petite amie. On se complait tous deux à rester silencieux, les sons de la télévision un fond coloré qui met d'autant plus en valeur notre manque de verbosité. J'admire cela: la possibilité d'être auprès de quelqu'un sans avoir besoin de dire quoique ce soit, d'être à notre aise tous deux grâce à cela. Pas de fausses questions, pas de débat insignifiant, juste une présence.

Depuis que je l'ai connue, Aï a toujours été une présence dans ma vie.

Et soudain je sens sa présence toucher mon épaule. Tandis que je rêvassais, elle a déposé la commande de jeux vidéo par terre pour me faire face.

Je balbutie ma surprise en la voyant me jeter son regard inquiet, celui que j'ai toujours eu du mal à interpréter sur le coup. Elle me demande si je me sens bien, et je lui réponds par la positive. Le souci s'efface de son visage et je souris. Non, vraiment, mon pessimiste intérieur n'a qu'à aller se coucher. Aï est bien trop attentionnée pour que je puisse le laisser me rendre malheureux.

Finalement on brise notre silence pour s'occuper avec une autre de nos activités préférées. Le jeu vidéo continue de tourner, montrant en boucle des démonstrations ludiques que personne ne regarde, tandis que l'on discute de sciences. Sa spécialité à elle, c'est la biologie. La mienne c'est la physique. Cela m'étonne toujours comment nos deux sujets se coupent et se recoupent, sans pour autant perdre dans l'aliénation le point de départ de chacun.

Elle me demande comment je me débrouille avec les cours du soir que j'ai commencé à donner. Trois soirs par semaine, je vais retrouver des élèves du secondaire pour les aider à apprendre et appliquer leurs leçons de physiques et de maths. Cela se passe bien. Il y a des jours ou j'ai envie de m'en passer, j'avoue, surtout quand il s'agit d'aider le petit Rikiya qui est si arrogant malgré son ignorance, mais il me suffit de me rappeler pourquoi j'ai commencé à offrir mes services en premier lieu pour prendre mon mal en patience et m'y atteler de mon mieux.

Pourquoi ai-je décidé de gagner de l'argent en offrant des cours de soutien? Ah, elle aimerait bien le savoir, mais je ne peux pas le dire à Aï, pas encore. Tout ce que je veux bien lui dire de mon projet c'est qu'il y a un petit quelque chose de très spécial que j'ai envie d'acheter. Un objet qui fera comprendre à Aï toute la profondeur de mes sentiments.

Alors pour la distraire je lui demande conseil. L'un des collégiens que j'aide a du mal à comprendre sa leçon sur les atomes. Moi-même me souvenant avoir eu du mal lorsqu'on m'avait montré le concept, je lutte pour trouver une façon simple de lui expliquer qui ne soit pas erronée ou trop hermétique pour lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprends pas, alors?" Elle me demande. Je fonds intérieurement face à la beauté du visage qu'elle tourne vers moi. Cela me prend un court instant pour entendre sa question puis y répondre.

"Tu te rappelles du dessin de positionnement des électrons? Il n'arrive pas à accepter l'idée qu'un électron puisse avoir une centaine de positionnements possible."

"Ah, c'est le nuage électronique qui vous pose problème alors... J'imagine qu'il préfère s'imaginer cela sous un modèle astronomique. L'électron qui orbite autour du noyau atomique telle une planète miniature autour de son soleil." Je reconnais aisément son ton sarcastique. Après des années à la fréquenter, ses remarques caustiques ont perdu de leur piquant. Je n'y vois plus qu'un soupir virtuel, une énième expression de sa maturité qui souffre avec bienveillance de la naïveté des plus jeunes.

"C'est exactement cela. Et j'avoue que j'ai moi aussi un peu du mal à me représenter la vérité. Je comprends que statistiquement un électron peut se situer n'importe où autour de son noyau, mais..." Je hausse les épaules en signe d'abandon. "Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi."

D'un sourire amusée, Aï se tourne vers moi tout en déplaçant la seconde manette de jeux qui se trouvaient entre nous. Elle me prend doucement la main dans la sienne. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade.

"Si ce n'est que cela." Elle laisse échapper un petit rire. "Regardes..."

Je sens quelque chose de dur et froid prendre sa place dans ma paume. Confus en la voyant retirer sa main, je regarde le petit objet noir de plus prés. Je reconnais intensément un simple aimant, similaire à un de ceux se trouvant derrière les décorations pour portes de frigidaire, un simple disque.

"Un aimant? Que..?" Voyant ma confusion, Aï lève sa main. Entre ses doigts si délicats j'y vois un aimant similaire.

"Peux-tu prédire de façon certaine la position qu'aura cet aimant si nous essayons de les forcer l'un vers l'autre? C'est un jeu auquel tout écolier a joué, non?"

"Euh... Ah?"

"Vas-y. Rapproches ton aimant du mien..." Devant son sourire patient, et la voyant se pencher vers moi avec sa main en l'air, je m'exécute... Non sans sentir un brin de rouge me venir aux joues. La vue qu'elle m'offre met bien en valeur les meilleures qualités de son haut et de ce qu'il contient.

Mon aimant se rapproche donc du sien, et je pense voir un brin de couleur se former sur son visage aussi tandis que nos doigts se rapprochent. Je m'attendais à ce que mon aimant se rapproche soudainement du sien lorsqu'il serait assez proche mais...

"Ah!"

"Tu comprends maintenant?"

Les deux aimants se repoussent l'un l'autre, faisant bouger de façon erratique nos doigts qui continuent d'essayer vainement de les forcer l'un vers l'autre. Impossible de prévoir avec certitude l'angle ou le degré avec lequel l'élément magnétique fuirait sa sœur.

"Le magnétisme est l'un des nombreux critères permettant de prédire plus précisément l'état d'un électron dans le nuage électronique. L'électron a une charge négative, d'autres électrons vont le repousser, le faire entrer dans une danse..." Elle illustre son propos en faisant danser autour de ma main son propre aimant. "L'électron a beau être attirée par la charge positive du noyau," Aï retourne son aimant de façon a ce qu'il clique sèchement auprès du mien, "la danse continues."

Son explication finie, elle balaie nos mains de coté, faisant disparaître nos aimants-électrons. Je me rends compte brutalement de la proximité de nos visages. J'y vois dans le sien un sourire tendre, ses yeux brillent tels des émeraudes, ses lèvres entrouvertes dans une invitation que je ne peux refuser.

Les aimants tombent à terre pendant notre baiser, mais je n'y pense guère. La seule chose qui occupe mes pensées maintenant c'est la douce chaleur que je découvre, le gout enivrant de la femme que j'aime. Le frisson qui me parcourt l'échine grâce à ses caresses m'est délicieux. Je ne veux pas laisser cette sensation m'échapper, je ne veux pas que ce baiser prennent fin. C'est pareil pour Aï, je le sens, je le sais. Nos mains glissent le long de nos bras respectifs tandis que nous nous enlaçons.

Malheureusement, le baiser ne prend pas fin de son propre accord.

Une porte s'ouvre derrière nous, suite à un court cliquetis de clés. Au son de la voix du gardien d'Aï, le professeur Agasa et son épouse. Nous nous séparons d'un air embarrassé de façon instantanée. Le visage en feu, mon estomac noué, je me lève du sofa pour regarder l'inventeur qui vient de rentrer chez lui. Aï s'est mise la main au front et semble maugréer à basse voix. Le professeur et Fusae sont rentrés plus tôt que prévu.

Embarrassé, et ne sachant que penser, je décide de suivre mon instinct. Ce dernier me dicte que j'ai besoin d'air. Jetant un regard plein de regrets à Aï, je m'excuse en la remerciant pour l'après-midi... "Et l'explication."

Elle rougit un peu plus à ma remarque mais m'offre un sourire sincère.  
"A plus tard, Mitsuhiko."

Je ramasse ma veste en passant le professeur avant de me tourner à la porte pour les saluer tous trois. La porte se ferme sur l'expression confuse du savant. La porte de mon cœur, en contraste, s'est ouverte sur mon bonheur extatique.

Si jamais j'avais douté avant, j'en étais sur maintenant.

"Aï m'aime!"

* * *

_A suivre..._


End file.
